Teenager Vampire Hunters
by Vamp Girls
Summary: Algo escandaloso esta ocurriendo en Alaska, para ello envían a cuatro chicas de TVH. ¿Qué puede ocurrir una vez alli? ¿Quizás el dejarse llevar por el pasado...o tal vez rendirse al amor?--Preparate para vivir una de las historias mas escalofriantes...R
1. Prefacio

**Hoo0o0la!! **

**Somos Yuliss, Mari Tere Cullen, Koko7180 y Samanta-m,**

**Las cuatro nos hacemos llamar Vamp Girls, y este es nuestro primer proyecto juntas.Sabemos que es sólo el prefacio, y como es muy poco, mañana actualizaremos el 1º cap.**

**Cada autora d vida a un personaje:**

**Yuliss – Hilary**

**Mari Tere Cullen – Nyssa**

**Koko7180 – Kyrah**

**Samanta-m – Paula**

**Esperamos k os guste!!**

* * *

**...Teenager Vampire Hunters...**

**PREFACIO**

**Kyrah (POV)**

_Confiaba en que podría hacerlo, es más,_

_me creía segura de ello, pero estaba equivocada,_

_no podía seguir engañándome, _

_mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba allí petrificada _

_mirando como esos penetrantes ojos dorados con destellos verdes, me miraban sorprendido,_

_pude volver mi cara hacia las chicas, Hilary tenia cara de confusión_

_y Nyssa me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

**Nyssa (POV)**

_¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, ¿por que no se movía?, _

_iba a conseguir que nos descubrieran, y con ello echar a perder la misión._

_Yo me ofrecí a ir la primera, _

_pero ella insistió _tanto en que debía ser ella,

y no entendía por que ahora no cumplía el plan,

vi cuando Hilary le dio la señal,

pero ella no reacciono, ¿Que era lo que le pasaba?

**Hilary (POV)**

_Todo esto era muy extraño, Kyrah insistió mucho en acercarse ella la primera,_

_le dimos esa oportunidad y ahora se encontraba quieta frente a ellos,_

_¿Por que no se movía?_

_Hace rato que le di la señal para acercarse,_

_y aún así no reacciona, todo esto me tenia muy confundida._

**Paula (POV)**

_¿Qué le pasa a Kyrah? Va a echar la misión a perder…Tengo mas experiencia que ellas, quizás debería interceder antes de que se arruine todo…A pesar del entrenamiento seguimos siendo simples humanas y no podemos actuar siempre como quisiéramos…parece que el miedo se esta apoderando de ella…._

**Kyrah (POV)**

_No podía ser… ¿Era real eso que estaban viendo mis ojos?_

_No podía ser él… no podía…_

* * *

**Pues solo deciros que gracias a todo el apoyo que nos dais por individual cada una...que 4 mentes son mejor k una y esperamos k sea de su agrado lo que escribimos...**

**Por si no os abeis dado cuenta el ranting es T, si decidimos poner algo de lemon o violencia lo avisaremos **

**Ya sabeis si kereis k actualizemos pronto dadle a GO!! debeis saber k los reviews son nuestro sueldo y si no pagan bien lo dejamos xDD**

**bss!!**

**().·. VaMp GiRlS .·.()**


	2. Nyssa y Hilary

**Ho00ola!!**

**Ya estamos de nuevo aki trayendoles el primer capitulo **

**tal y como les prometimos **

**En este capi se va a contar el pasado y como entran en la organización TVH,**

**no cualkier humano puede ser caza vampiro,**

**solo akellos k tienen un pasodo relazionado con alguno de ellos**

**Bueno aki estan el de Nyssa y Hilary, en el segundo capitulo**

**vendra el de Kyrah y Paula ya en el tercero hablos del presente, para kien no lo recuerde a Hilary de la da vida Yuliss y a Nyssa Mari Tere Cullen,**

**Esperamos k os guste!!**

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Nyssa y Hilary**

**Nyssa (POV)**

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par del miedo que recorría mi cuerpo, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, mi labio inferior tiritaba del pánico que poco a poco se iba apoderando de mí ser.

No podía apartar la mirada de mis manos temblorosas cubiertas de sangre inocente, me desplome en el suelo junto al cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre fue lo que más me impacto, pero aún así en esas circunstancias su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y mantenía una cálida sonrisa, no pude soportar más ver aquello, me oprimía el corazón de dolor, las lágrimas acudían a mi rostro con urgencia y yo no se lo impedía.

Saque valor de lo más hondo de mi alma, eleve mi brazo hacia el rostro de mi amigo, aunque ya no tenía pulso su mirada seguía siendo la misma de siempre, no podía soportarlo, aquellos impresionantes ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, que me infundían calor, cariño y amor, ya no volverían a mirarme, con mis dedos tembloroso baje sus parpados hasta cerrarlos del todo.

Lo mire un minuto más, para grabar su apacible imagen en mi cabeza, jamás lo olvidaría, y levante mi rostro para enfrentar a su asesino...mi amor, la persona que más amo en este mundo, él estaba a tan solo unos pasos de nosotros.

_-Tu...no puedes ser...no existen..._ - mi voz sonaba débil por el llanto y el dolor.

_-¿Que no puedo ser?, un vampiro_ - se burlo.

No podía ser verdad, debía de estar soñando, pero era cierto, si me lo hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias abría pensado que estaba bromeando pero después de haber visto como clavaba sus colmillos en Dylan y succionaba su sangre, jamás podría olvidar la cara de satisfacción que tenia mientras tomaba su vida.

_-Lo siento querida, pero ya es hora de que sepas la verdad _- sonrió divertido.

Escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca no hicieron que me tranquilizara, algo dentro de mí, me decía que no me gustaría lo que iba a oír.

_-Yo nunca te he amado _– esas palabras se me clavaron en el corazón como una daga punzante –_ y jamás te amare, todo fue una mentira _-río – _como podría yo _-dijo señalándose con el dedo –_ enamorarme de ti _- dijo señalándome con desprecio – _de una estúpida humana, débil e ilusa, que creía que con decir "te amo", ya era suficiente para mí. Te equivocaste Nyssa, tú nunca has sido suficiente y nunca lo serás._

Era como si cada vez que hablara esa daga se hundiera mas en mi pecho, sus palabras me hacían daño, como fui tan estúpida de creer que él, un ser perfecto iba poder amarme a mí, una insignificante humana, pero...yo le creí, estaba y estoy tan enamora de él que le creí.

_-Solo me acerque a ti por él_ – dijo mirando divertido a Dylan –_ yo tenía que cumplir una misión, y esa misión era matarlo, su padre debía mucho dinero a un hombre muy importante, le dio un plazo de tres meses, y me contrato a mí para que vigilara a su hijo, si se cumplía el plazo y no había pagado tenia ordenes de matarlo. _

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me utilizo para acercarse a él, como fui tan tonta de no darme cuenta de sus intenciones, nunca sospeche de su interés por saber de él, pero si era verdad que tenia encuentros y llamadas muy raras, pero jamás pensé que podría estar planeando algo como el asesinato de una persona.

_-En ese tiempo yo estuve vigilando a este mocoso e intentando seducirte, hasta que caíste en mis redes, ayer termino el plazo y ¿qué crees que sucedió? -_ río –_ delante de ti tienes la prueba._

Agache la cabeza, para volver a mirar a mi amigo, todo ha sido por mi culpa, me deje llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, aunque a decir verdad yo tampoco lo sabía, pero como podré seguir viviendo sabiendo que Dylan murió por mi culpa, cuando él fue el que me aviso tantas veces de que Abel no me convenía que no era trigo limpio, y yo como una estúpida me enfade con él, pensado que lo único que estaba era celoso, no era ningún secreto que Dylan estaba enamorado de mi pero yo no le correspondía, solo lo quería como un amigo, tendría que haberle escuchado, y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Aún recuerdo cuando Abel se acerco a mi por primera vez, me había desorientado por unas calles y acabe rodeada por dos chicos con claras intenciones de hacerme daño, yo estaba aterrorizada y el apareció como un héroe salvándome de los malhechores, fue amor a primera vista, y a partir de ahí empezamos a vernos mas hasta que comenzamos una relación formal.

Recordar todo aquello me hacia sonreír, pero el hombre que yo amo, el que me enamoro locamente de él, no es el que tengo delante de mis ojos, lo que tengo delante de mí es un monstruo, que se aprovecho de la inocencia de una niña.

_-¿Quieres que te diga algo? - _pregunto acaparando toda mi atención, y tomando mi gesto como un sí, comenzó a hablar.

_-Todo aquello de que temía que nos vieran juntos por tu seguridad, que no quería besarte en público, ni tocarte, por el hecho de que era mayor que tu era todo mentira, solo era un excusa para no obligarme a tener contacto contigo _– gruesas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y eso pareció divertirle – _sinceramente me repugnaba tener que besarte, pero era necesario, menos mal que no tendré que hacerlo mas _- sonrió con superioridad.

Nunca quiso tocarme ni besarme en público, decía que nuestra diferencia de edad era muy grande y que no era correcto que nos vieran juntos, el tiene veintitrés años y yo tan solo catorce, pero a mí no me importaba que nos vieran juntos, porque yo lo amaba y hasta hace un minuto pensé que el también.

_-Solo hay una cosa de la que no me arrepiento – _me miro con sus profundos ojos borgoña directamente a mis los míos –_ no me arrepiento de haber sido el primer hombre en tocarte, me satisface saber que fui el primero, te entregaste por amor y lo valoro, espero que hayas aprendido algo de todo esto, debes saber que no puedes lanzarte a los brazos del primer hombre que ves, podría hacerte sufrir -_sonrió -_yo lo hice._

Sus palabras me hacía mucho daño, lo peor es que lo decía con burla, sentía un gran vació en mi corazón, solo nos hemos visto a solas tres veces en estos meses de relación y esta ultima...me le entregue a él como mujer, que tonta fui por hacer aquello pero lo hice porque nos estábamos distanciando y yo quería mantenerlo a mi lado, creí que se estaba distanciando porque solo era una niña y no podría darle lo que él quería pero no, el se estaba separando de mi porque estaba llegando el final de su misión.

Pero no me detuvo cuando me entregue en cuerpo y alma a él, pensé que esto lo solucionaría todo, pero no, solo disfruto de mi compañía y luego me apuñalo por la espaldar asesinando a Dylan.

Estaba aún aturdida pro lo que acababa de pasar, que no me di cuenta de la llegada de una mujer.

_-Abel, tenemos que irnos_ -dijo una voz aterciopelada _-deja a esta humana_

Levante la vista para encontrarme con una esbelta mujer, de ojos rasgados de color dorado y una cabellera negra hasta la cintura, era de piel extremadamente blanco y unos colmillos asomaban por su boca mientras me miraba con odio.

Abel la cogió por la cintura y la beso con pasión, no pude ver aquello y voltee mi cara, llorando de indignación y dolor.

_-Nyssa, - _me llamo -_ nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces espérame –_ quería decirle que no se fuera que todavía lo amaba pero sentí un golpe en la cabeza y para luego pasar haberlo todo oscuro.

* * *

Desperté en la camilla de un hospital, ¿Que hago aquí?, de pronto tuve la visión de lo ocurrido, me lleve las manos a la boca y comencé a llorar recordándolo todo, estuve varias horas llorando, cuando estuve más tranquila me levante de la cama y fui al lavabo, mi reflejo en el espejo era penoso, mis ojos esmeraldas siempre llenos de vida, estaban sin luz e hinchados por el llanto, mi larga melena negra estaba enredada en una trenza, y mi rostro con su tono habitual moreno, ahora se encontraba un tanto pálido, ese reflejo era el de una traidora, cada vez que me mirara y me viera recordaría lo sucedido y que todo fue por mi culpa, me aparte del cristal y me oville en un rincón…las dos personas que mas me importan…las dos se han ido para siempre.

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que ocurrió aquello, los recuerdos aún seguían vivos en mis pensamientos y sus palabras selladas en mi corazón mal herido, mis dedos rozaban con cariño la foto en la que aparecíamos él y yo abrazados, era el único recuerdo que tenía de él, muchas veces quise romperla, quemarla...pero no fui capaz, aunque lo odie por todo lo que me hizo, pero el dolor que me causaron sus palabras, por lo que le hizo a Dylan, lo sigo amando.

Las últimas palabras que me dijo, que lo esperara, que volveríamos a vernos, no quería que se cumplieran, si lo volviera haber caería a sus pies suplicándole que le perdonaba todo, que lo amaba y que quería estar con él, pero mi subconsciente me decía que tenía que odiarlo por todo, desde que paso aquello no he vuelto a ser la misma, antes era alegre, graciosa, inocente...el me convirtió en una persona fría, no dejaba que nadie viera mis verdaderos sentimientos, me ocultaba de todo el mundo, no salía, apenas comía, mis amigas ya dejaron de visitarme, estaba sola en aquel manantial de oscuridad.

Mis padres estaban muy preocupados, me había llevado a psicólogos, médicos, todos coincidían en lo mismo, presenciar una muerte es un golpe muy duro y más si es alguien querido, solo era una depresión que con el tiempo lo superaría, pero yo no lo veía así y mi familia tampoco.

Por supuesto ellos no saben cómo murió realmente Dylan, la versión que ellos tienen es que nos ataco un animal salvaje, han intentado sonsacarme que fue lo que paso exactamente pero yo desde aquel día jure sellar mis labios, no volvería a soltar una palabra mientras estuviera triste, solo hablaría cuando tuviera una esperanza de que todo podría cambiar, además aunque hubiera dicho lo que paso realmente ¿Quien me creería?, pensarían que estoy loca y me encerrarían en un centro de dementes.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la foto, las limpie y volví a guardarlas bajo la almohada, hoy hacia un año exacto de la muerte de Dylan y de la desaparición de Abel.

Pronto con todos aquellos pensamientos tristes caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté unas horas más tardes, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Abel y decidí ir a dar una vuelta, después de varias horas a dando sin rumbo, inconscientemente acabe en el parque ahora solitario, donde Abel me llevo en nuestro primer encuentro a solas, aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el que el justifico que le dio repugnancia.

Me senté en un banco, escondí mi cabeza en mis pierna y me protegí con mis brazos, mientras el llanto inundaba el parque y el crepúsculo hacia acto de presencia, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, sentada ahogando mis penas, solo sé que fue mucho tiempo, yo solo me di cuenta de ello cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

Levante la cabeza con violencia asustada por quien podría ser, me encontré con unos cálidos ojos color café que me miraban con comprensión.

_-Duele que un ser querido te haga daño ¿verdad? _-me quede paralizada, ¿por que me decía esto? ¿A caso sabia él lo que me había pasado?, no eso no era posible –_ sé lo que estas pasando Nyssa._

¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, todo esto era muy extraño, hice ademán de levantarme para alejarme de ese hombre lo más rápido posible, antes de que me arrepintiera, pero una fuerte mano me agarro por el hombro.

_-Se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, como ¿por que se tu nombre?,o ¿por que se sobre tu dolor? pero necesito que confíes en mi solo quiero ayudarte_ -sus ojos me infundieron confianza, me gire y volví a sentarme a su lado –_ mi nombre es Larry, soy el director de una organización para futuros caza vampiros, su nombre completo es "Teenager Vampire Hunters", instruimos a jóvenes como tú, con pasados relacionados con vampiros y que tiene motivos suficientes para odiarlos._

Me estaba diciendo que me uniera a una organización de exterminadores de vampiros, pero como sabía lo que ocurrió aquel día, y como supo mi nombre y donde encontrarme.

_-Respecto a lo de como se tu nombre y lo que ocurrió hace hoy exactamente un año, no te lo puedo decir, son datos confidenciales, pero haré una excepción contigo, el vampiro Abel _– al escuchar su nombre un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda -_ es uno de los más peligrosos de su especie, no te puedo confiar su expediente _-se disculpo con la mirada_ – tú te cruzaste en su camino, nosotros lo investigamos y a todo el que se le acerca por eso se todos tus datos, pero él te destrozo como persona y empecé a tener interés por ti, necesitábamos mas caza vampiros y tú eras una gran promesa, porque para ser caza vampiro hay que tener una razón de peso y opino que tú la tienes –_ se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras él me miraba esperando mi repuesta – alguien tendrá que vengar a Dylan.

No lo dijo con maldad, me pero al decir su nombre todo los recuerdos de dolor volvieron y no puedo retener la furia e ira que sentía por lo que hizo Abel, siempre lo justifique con que lo amaba, pero ya esto iba a terminar me olvidaría de él y de todos sus engaños esta noche nacería una nueva Nyssa, una Nyssa diferente a la inocente niña de la que él se burlo.

_-Se que desde aquel día dejaste de hablar_ -hablo –_ pero necesito una respuesta._

_-Puedes contar conmigo_ -dije no sin esfuerzo.

_-Bienvenida a Teenager Vampire Hunters, Sr. Nyssa -_ me sonrió y estrechamos las manos –_ le juro que no se arrepentirá._

Aquella misma noche, nada más llegar a casa cogí la foto de Abel, me dirigí a mi gran balcón y salí fuera, rompí en pedazos al foto y aprovechando una pequeña corriente de aire que se acercaba las deje volar.

_-Adiós para siempre - _susurre al viento, pude sentir como una pequeña esperanza nacía en mi mal herido corazón.

**Hilary (POV)**

Quedan dos días para irnos de vacaciones a Santa Mónica, de veras me gustaba ese sitio, aunque no se diferenciaba mucho de aquí, Málaga, el sol… la playa…; por eso estoy reordenando mi vestidor, acabo de terminar con las camisetas y ahora me pondría con los zapatos.

Mi familia es muy adinerada, por eso nos iríamos todo el verano a California. Teníamos allí lo que puede definirse como una mansión. No tengo muchas amigas y… las que "tengo" solo me quieren por mis lujos… Sueño con tener unas amigas de verdad, que se preocupen por mí, que no me quieran solo en lo material, sino que me acepten tal y como yo soy.

Cuando iba a dirigirme hacia los zapatos escuché un golpe muy fuerte que provenía del salón, donde se encontraban mis padres, seguido de un grito de mi madre. Salí de mi cuarto, todo estaba en orden, me acerqué al cuarto de mi hermano, estaba tranquilo, jugando con sus peluches. Cuando me vio, sonrió y me mandó un beso. ¡Cómo quería a mi hermano! Con tan solo 1 añito y ya se hacía de querer… no sé qué haría sin él…

Decidí acercarme a las escaleras para ver si pasaba algo en el salón, no es que una niña de 11 años pudiera hacer mucho, pero…

Intenté bajar lo más silenciosa posible, pero fallé en el intento y caí por las escaleras. Me quedé tumbada en el suelo sangrando por la rodilla y los codos. Algo me decía que no tenía que haberme caído en este momento ni empezar a sangrar.

Di un grito de dolor al caer, y de repente sentí un par de ojos mirándome. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con su mirada, la mirada de una mujer, la mirada de unos ojos rojos como la sangre…

Aparté la mirada de esos ojos fríos, y… hambrientos, y miré alrededor. La imagen que obtuve no se me olvidaría jamás, ni aunque pasaran 100 años. Mi padre estaba tumbado en el suelo con una expresión de horror. No pude mirarlo más, estaba todo desangrado y había un hombre ¿Succionando? Su sangre. No pude evitar dar un grito que se ahogó cuando vi a mi madre. Totalmente blanca siendo sujetada por otro hombre que tenía sus labios contra su cuello.

No pude evitar salir corriendo hacia ella. Ella era mi amiga, la que jugaba conmigo, la que me contaba historias, la que me quería por ser yo…

Antes de llegar hasta mi madre, la mujer de ojos rojos se interpuso en mi camino y se rió.

−¿Crees que puedes salvar a tu madre?− realmente no sabía lo que hacer, mi madre gritaba cada vez menos, ese hombre estaba borrando cada ápice de vida en ella.

Busqué sus ojos, esos ojos que me dieron la vida, y antes de que se apagara toda luz en ellos escuché su último susurro.

−…Corre… mi… niña…

Me desperté sudando, había vuelto a tener otra vez el mismo sueño… no había manera de quitarme ese maldito recuerdo de la cabeza…. Escuché como alguien se acercaba a mi puerta y de repente me acurruqué mas entre las sábanas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente…

−¡AH! ¡Nana! ¡Me has asustado!

−¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas Hilary? ¿Otra vez ese sueño?−preguntó Nana, mi niñera desde que prácticamente había nacido. Cuando mi madre no estaba conmigo porque estaba en el trabajo, Nana era la que se quedaba conmigo, era mi segunda madre, la quería tanto como si lo fuera… y no podía mentirle.

−Sí… Nana, no sé qué hacer… nunca puedo dormir por las noches− empecé con las lágrimas desbordando por mis ojos−siempre se me viene a la cabeza la misma escena… tú no lo viste Nana…

Al escuchar esas palabras de mi madre, no dudé en correr. Lo primero que pensé fue en mi hermano. Corrí y corrí hasta su cuarto, ahí seguía tan tranquilo, pero cuando lo iba a alcanzar, ella ya lo tenía en sus manos…

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápida? ¿Y eso de succionar la sangre? ¿Acaso no serán…?

−¿Vampiros?− me sorprendió cómo adivinó mi pregunta. Me quedé paralizada. Me había leído el pensamiento. Pero no podían ser vampiros… esos no existen… sólo son cuentos de ficción…

Ella notó mi postura tensada y sonrió, algo que me hizo escalofriar.

−Sí querida, somos vampiros. Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que pueda ser cierto? Ya verás cómo sí, has tenido mala suerte niña, resulta que íbamos de caza a la gran ciudad y me sentí atraída por tu maravilloso olor…−me sentí desfallecer, me estaba diciendo que iba a morir, que le gustaba yo, mi olor…− aunque la sangre de tus padres tampoco estuvo nada mal… ¿Cómo será la de tu hermanito?

Me iba a morir, iba a matar a mi hermano, no, a él no, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Si seguramente seré la siguiente…

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla… sí, eso es, una pesadilla… pronto me despertaría y mi mamá vendría a abrazarme…

−¡No! Déjalo…por favor…− no sabía cómo podía estar actuando así, mi mente me decía que mantuviera el control… mi corazón que gritara, que llorara, que saliera corriendo, aunque no podía dejar a mi hermano allí.

Se rió con más fuerza y dirigió su boca al cuello de mi hermano. Sentí cómo se me nublaba la vista, y empezaba a llorar, derramando las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Intenté mirarla, estaba succionando su sangre… lo estaba matando… a mi hermano… Benjy.

En ese momento escuché un fuerte golpe. No supe diferenciar bien lo que pasaba debido a las lágrimas, pero sí que pude ver como mi hermano estaba tumbado en el suelo… sin moverse… sin gritar… sin sonreír…

Levanté la mirada, furiosa e impotente, triste y apenada, y vi como alguien estaba luchando contra esa vampira. Intenté ponerme de pie, ya que caí al ver a mi hermano en tal estado, pero me era imposible, había perdido todas las fuerzas. No pude más y m dejé caer contra el suelo, y cerré los ojos, si toda mi familia se había ido ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, intentando irme de aquí, poco a poco sentí como perdía la audición de lo que pasaba en mi casa…

Al cabo de un rato, sentí que alguien me llevaba en brazos. Hice el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, y cuando lo logré, unos ojos azules con destellos dorados me miraban fijamente. Me perdí en ellos hasta que todo se volvió oscuro una vez más.

−¡Hilary! ¡Hilary! ¿Me estás escuchando?− Alguien me estaba llamando y de repente perdí todo hilo de mi pensamiento. Descubrí que sólo era Nana.

−Tranquila Nana, estaba… pensando… no es nada.− Aseguré, pero como era obvio, no me creyó.

−Cariño, no te atormentes más, no es para nada tu culpa, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, lo importante es que tú estás aquí− dijo abrazándome, no pude evitar que me salieran unas cuantas lágrimas.− sé que echas de menos a todos, en especial a tu hermano, sé que lo querías mucho, pero tienes que luchar Hiley.

−Ya lo sé Nana, te juro que lo intento, pero esos recuerdos vienen una y otra vez, y siempre es lo mismo, la vista de mi padre, mi madre y…mi hermano. Y esos ojos misteriosos… que fueron los que me salvaron. Ya sabes lo demás, no sé cómo pero desperté en el hospital y tú estabas allí− dije sonriendo y abrazándola.

−Sí cariño, y seguiré contigo siempre. Lo sabes, y quiero que nunca lo olvides− me dio un beso en la frente – Y ahora, intenta dormir, te prometo que me quedaré contigo toda la noche.

−Gracias, de verdad – fueron mis últimas palabras antes de dormirme.

Poco a poco sentía como iba siendo levantada del suelo, unos pétreos brazos me rodeaban todo el cuerpo. Me sentía muy cansada, pero hice el esfuerzo en abrir los ojos. Esos ojos azules con destellos dorados me miraban, con ¿alivio? ¿Enfado? ¿Cariño? No podía descifrar bien su mirada, sólo sabía que aquel chico portador de esos preciosos ojos me había salvado, hecho que desafortunadamente yo no quería. Yo quería haberme ido con mi familia… con mi hermano… pero parecía que el destino no me quería todavía muerta… y si el destino había decidido que tendría que vivir, así lo haría, pero… algún día la venganza llenará mis sentidos y no lloraré. Porque seré fuerte y viviré. Poco después, al seguir perdida en su mirada, me quedé dormida.

Entró la brisa por la ventana, y me desperté. Miré a mi lado y allí estaba Nana, como había dicho, se había quedado conmigo. Miré el reloj. Las 3:34. ¿Tan poco había dormido? Aún quedaban cuatro horas para levantarme e ir al instituto.

Vi como Nana se había quedado dormida sin tumbarse ni nada, estaba sentada y echada hacia mí. Me bajé de la cama y la guié hasta la suya, la arropé bien y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación. Mientras lo hacía no pude dejar de pensar en este último sueño. No había sido como los demás. Sólo me recordaba esos ojos, que no olvidaría fácilmente. Y recordaba algo del destino, si le destino no me había querido llevar con la muerte aquella noche, era porque me esperaba un destino mejor.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y casi doy un grito cuando vi a un hombre bastante mayor de pie, enfrente de mi cama.

−¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?− Pregunté, quise no parecer asustada, pero desde aquella noche, estas visitas me asustaban hasta tal punto que podía llegar a desmayarme.

−Hola, Hilary. Me alegra encontrarte. Siento haberte asustado, sé que no son las mejores horas, pero era urgente. Mi nombre es Larry− se presentó. Le estreché la mano desconfiadamente y me sonrió.

−Sé que te estás preguntando que qué hago aquí, que para qué vengo y cómo sé tu nombre. La respuesta es muy sencilla, soy el director de la organización caza vampiros para adolescentes TVH 'Teenager vampire hunters' y estamos buscando a las mejores jóvenes para entrar en nuestra organización. Como pensarás, no podemos ir diciéndoselo a todas las chicas que nos encontremos pues nadie sabe que los vampiros existen. – explicó− Pero tú, Hilary, eres distinta, veo potencial en ti, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo y sé que odias a los vampiros tanto como yo. ¿Nos honorarías perteneciendo a TVH?

No sabía que decir, un día era una chica normal de 15 años sufriendo sus pesadillas a causa de vampiros y de repente se te presenta en tu habitación un hombre, que dice ser director de una organización secreta contra los vampiros proponiéndote que seas una caza vampiros. No pude evitar acordarme del sueño otra vez, …venganza… algún día la conseguiré…, quizás mi destino me estaba dando esa oportunidad, quizás podría dormir plácidamente después de cumplir mi cometido… sin pesadillas… sin vampiros.

−Será un placer− contesté, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Claro que había venganza, y por supuesto que la conseguiría. Sería una caza vampiros y vengaría la muerte de mi familia… de mi hermano….

Juro que encontraré a esa mujer y la mataré con mis propias manos, por todo el daño que me hizo hace cuatro años…

* * *

**Mari Tere Cullen :_¿K os a parecido?_**

**Yuliss: _Yo iba primero ¬¬..._**

**Koko7180: _no leais esto!, teneis k leer el segundo capi k salgo yo y Samanta _**

**Yuliss: _vete de aki ¬¬..._**

**Mari Tere Cullen:_ eso tu aki no sales ¬¬.._**

**Samanta-m:_ dejad ya de comportaros como crias...yo soy la mayor, aced caso a Koko :P ella tiene razón!!_**

**Koko7180: _di k si Samanta! Imponte!_**

**Mari Tere Cullen:_ no te pongas de su parte ¬¬..._**

**Yuliss:_ ya no se nos tiene repeto...sniff...sniff..._**

**Samanta-m: _Koko vamonos de aki no es bueno k nos vean con esta basura ¬¬..._**

**Mari Tere Cullen :_ basura o.o (puñal en el corazón)_**

**Yuliss : _como te atreves a decir eso ¬¬_**

**Koko7180: _tienes razón, sera mejor que nos vayamos_**

**Yuliss y Mari Tere Cullen:_ esperad!! no nos dejéis con la palabra en la boca! No nos ignoréis!!_**

**Samanta-m y Koko: _ya k estas dos no se callan os despedimos nosotras BYE!! _**

**ASUNTO IMPORTANTE (Mari Tere Cullen y Yuliss):Samanta no dijo lo de basura con ninguna maldad, k conste (nos esta amenazando con un cuchillo o.o) eS broma! No eS tan mala xD**

**Bueno ya dejamos las bromaS mil gracias por sus reviews!! Esperemos que les haya gustado!!**

**Y ahora vamos a lo k interesa xDD ya sabeis si kereis k actualizemos pronto dadle a GO!! debeis saber k los reviews son nuestro sueldo y si no pagan ya sabeis lo que pasa ¬¬...**

**Bye, Bye!! **

**().·. VaMp GiRlS .·.()**


	3. Kyrah y Paula

**Koko: Por fin, aparece la gente importante de la historia!**

**Yuliss: Anda rica, eres una egocéntrica**

**Mari: Si, baja de la nube. La historia no solo trata de tu personaje**

**Yuliss: Te vendría bien una cura de humildad…**

**Samanta: No seáis crueles...es solo que le hace mucha ilu este proyecto y le encanta su personaje.**

**Mari: Claro...tu ahora vas de buenas, porque también sale el tuyo...**

**Samanta: Venga, venga, que esto se esta alargando**

**Koko: Si, no os hagáis notar, que aquí lo importante es el cap!!**

**Yuliss, Mari, Samanta: Si!! Esperamos que os guste!!**

* * *

**Kyrah POV**

A mis quince años gozaba de ser una de las jóvenes más afortunadas, pero todo ello se vio truncado... con doce años me tuve que trasladar junto a mi familia a Denali, y fue en sus calles donde acontecieron los peores y mejores momentos hasta mi actual existencia...

Alrededor del 6 de marzo me internaron en el Saint Thomas Hospital a causa de una anemia diagnosticada en uno de mis chequeos rutinarios. Durante los dos días posteriores a mi hospitalización me fueron realizando más y más pruebas, pero ellos ignoraban la verdadera razón de mi enfermedad... el origen de esta se remonta al traslado; tuve que dejar todo: mis amigos, mis familiares, toda una vida forjada allí... todo dio un giro de 360 grados, de ser una de las chicas más populares en el colegio y contar con millones de amigos pase a ser la nueva, aquella que todos marginaban y que provocaba desconfianza, todo esto infundado por una razón, o mejor dicho una estúpida razón: Jennifer Sanderson. Ella era la 'divina' del nuevo instituto, y aún siendo una niñita de 12 años poseía una mente retorcida y cruel, aunque lo ocultaba fajo su falsa máscara de niña inocente que jamás había roto un plato. Junto a sus 'lacayas', planificaba todo tipo de estratagemas para destruir a sus rivales, entre las cuales yo me encontraba sin razón alguna... el resultado: cada vez hablaba menos con mis padres, simplemente padecía en silencio...

Todo aquello originó un cambio total en mi tanto física como psicológicamente; me obligué a mí misma a aprender a valerme sola, alteré mi comportamiento y mi actitud para con todos y me corté el pelo, prometiéndome que no me lo volvería a dejar largo hasta estar orgullosa de mi misma, hasta no mostrar debilidad, hasta ser fuerte... también con esto me distancié de las pocas personas que intentaban permanecer inquebrantablemente a mi lado, sobre todo mis antiguos amigos de Seattle... destruí todos los lazos de amistad y fraternidad que alguna vez me hicieron sentir feliz... a los 12 años pase de ser una niña feliz que amaba a sus amigos y a su familia a una triste marioneta, que se sentía desmadejada, rota, vacía, sin ganas de seguir viva... ya no confiaba en nada ni nadie, por lo que mi carácter se enfrió...

Durante aquellos dos días ingresada recibía alguna que otra visita, principalmente de mis antiguos amigos, pero al tratarles tan fría y cruelmente dejaron de venir, por lo que ya no me quedaba nadie en quien confiar, nadie al que poder recordar...

Al tercer día mis padres recibieron la llamada de mis tíos, estos querían venir a verme y su avión llegaba dentro de dos horas, por lo que ya que no conocían la ciudad les pedían irles a recoger. "_Perfecto", _pensaba para mí misma, "_es hora de irme de este asqueroso lugar..."_

Falsamente les convencí de que se fueran a buscarles, que yo no me movería del hospital... los muy ilusos se lo creyeron, pensando que terminaba 'la pequeña etapa de rebeldía de Kyrah', como ellos denominaban mi comportamiento, qué lejos estaban de la realidad...

Alrededor de medianoche (el avión aterrizaba a la 1 de la madrugada y mis padres se acababan de ir), abandoné sigilosamente la habitación, rompiendo antes aquellos cables y parches que permanecían pegados por mi cuerpo. Traté de llegar al área de enfermería, ya que sabía de buena tinta que por aquel tiempo las enfermeras cambiaban de turno. Finalmente, ataviada con una bata gris, un camisón azul y unas feas pantuflas abandoné aquel horrendo lugar, sin que nadie se percatase.

Todo parecía oscuro y tenebroso a mis ojos, y aunque me recordé a mí misma de que no podía sentir miedo y me empecé a internar por una estrecha calle. Intentaba sobreponerme a la adrenalina que mi cuerpo generaba, si había sido capaz de sobrellevar el cambia, sería capaz de muchas cosas más.

Continuaba caminando lentamente, intentando no distraerme, aún reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar...

"_Estúpida, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir un lugar donde dormir o ropa o dinero para vivir? tanto planificar la huida y no planificas lo que pasa después, eres realmente idiota..."_

Paré de improvisto para saber a donde me había llevado mis pasos, pero me di cuenta de que me encontraba de frente a una pared de ladrillo, estaba en un callejón sin salida...

Giré para regresar cuando me tope a unos diez metros a un joven de unos 27 años mirándome fijamente, parecía ser de complexión fuerte, pero hubo algo en él que me paralizo, sus ojos... eran dos pozos negros, que contrastaban con su piel pálida y blanquecina. Estaba agazapado, como a cuatro patas, y mostraba una mueca, y en el interior de su abierta boca pude observar... ¿colmillos? Definitivamente, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. En sus ojos pude adivinar que me miraba deseoso, como _hambriento..._

De frente a él, traté de alejarme lo máximo posible, pero mi espalda chocó con la pared de ladrillo, mientras más me alejada, mayor era el poder de aquel tío ejercía con su mirada...

De pronto y salido de la nada, apareció una figura que se interpuso entre nosotros. Por los rayos de luna pude darme cuenta de que era un chico más bajo que el otro, de pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja. No le pude ver el rostro, pero lo que sí pude oír fue algo parecido a un gruñido sordo que me extrañó. Desgraciadamente, mi debilidad hizo acto de presencia, por lo que tuve que apoyarme en la pared, aunque poco a poco notaba como todo se iba sumiendo en oscuridad, me quedaba sin fuerzas... lo último que pude escuchar fue una palabra susurrada por el chico de delante... "_Resiste_"... me maravillé de lo aterciopelada y musical que me parecía su voz, pero nada más terminar de escuchar las últimas letras me sumí en un oscuro abismo.

Parpadeé varias veces, rememorando en mi cabeza todo lo sucedido, y comencé a inspeccionar la habitación. Las paredes eran de color gris, parecía austera, y contenía una puerta al final. Contaba tan solo con un tocador al lado de la cama, un gran armario, y al final de la habitación, junto a la puerta, se encontraba un sofá en frente de una tele.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrever la silueta de alguien. No pude menos que observarle...

Ante mi se encontraba un joven de largo pelo negro y ojos de un color caramelo con destellos verdes. Media aproximadamente 1'80 y por lo que su camiseta dejaba apreciar estaba bien formado. Deseché esto último y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación, pero cuando ya me deslizaba entre las sábanas el extraño comenzó a hablar.

- _No deberías moverte, aún estas débil_.

Me maravillé por aquella voz, la misma que me había reconfortado durante aquella noche sin sueños, aquél mismo joven que parecía haberme salvado... era extrañamente cálida y reconfortante... anhelaba secretamente que volviese a hablar más... pero no podía engañarme, yo no podía seguir fantaseando, me había autoimpuesto no volver a ser ni comportarme como una niña, ya no más.

- _Tengo que irme de aquí, gracias si es que hiciste algo._

Me levanté y pasé por su lado, pero al ir a abrir la puerta una mano helada apresó mi muñeca y me obligó a darme la vuelta.

-_Regresa a la cama, todavía estás enferma._

_- Mira, no te conozco, no confío en ti, ¿y pretendes que me quede en noseque sitio y encima con un extraño? Suéltame y déjame irme._

_-No_- sentenció.

-_Suéltame o..._- le contesté lo más fríamente que pude.

Sin responderme me alzó la barbilla con la otra mano, haciéndome quedar así a merced de sus ojos. Estos parecían poseer algún poder en mí, pues me quedé sin habla y deseando perderme por aquel mar caramelo...

- _Si sales de esta habitación no sabrás lo que pasó._- dijo finalmente.

- _No me interesa_.- le contesté fríamente, y di un tirón para finalmente desprenderme de su agarre.

- _Quédate_.

Algo en su voz me hizo estremecer. Sin mirarle (pues no quería perderme en su mirada), regresé a la cama, donde me senté con las piernas recogidas.

- _Si decides escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte solo te pediré dos cosas_- murmuró.- _la primera es que no me interrumpas..._

_-¿y la segunda?- _mi curiosidad fuesuperior a mi.

-_Nada de preguntas hasta que te des cuenta y comprendas lo que te diga._

Asentí con la cabeza, aún extrañada.

- _No espero que lo comprendas todo de golpe, se que aún eres muy pequeña, pero si él te ha encontrado quiere decir que pronto vendrán más._

Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero bastó una sola mirada suya para cerrarla rápidamente y animarle silenciosamente a continuar.

- _Se nos ha catalogado como fríos, bebedores de sangre, monstruos de la noche, bestias... supongo que habrás oído alguna historia nuestra..._

Fue como dar un pistoletazo de salida... empecé a temblar, pero no del miedo, sentí que involuntariamente me debía alejar de él, aunque yo (o más bien mi cuerpo) no reaccionaba. Tan solo pude susurrar...

- _¿Vampiros?_

Hizo una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza, y dejando a un lado las peticiones no me contuve y le dije.

- _¿Esa es la mejor historia que se te ha ocurrido? Vaya imaginación, si es que los pederastas de hoy en día..._

_- ¿Te crees que el tío ese y yo somos pederastas?-_ me contestó con un deje de incredulidad y la confusión pintada en el rostro.

- _Se que parezco una niña, pero no es razón de inventarse esos cuentos..._

_- ¿cómo explicas entonces lo de los colmillos, que te mirara de esa forma y de lo atemorizada que estás ahora mismo sin quererlo, ese tío te siguió por tu olor._

_- Absurdo, ¿por que mi olor y no cualquier otro?_

_- Hay ciertos humanos cuyo aroma es exquisito para nosotros, y si ese vampiro te siguió para matarte significa que muchos otros también lo harán._

_- ¿Y, según tú, qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Desaparezco mi olor?-_ me burlé.

-_L o primero es llevarte con tus padres. No sé que hacías en la calle a esas horas y vestida así, además de que pareces enferma._

_-No pienso volver junto a mis padres. Se cuidar de mi misma._

_- Vale, niña, vale. Encima que intento ayudarte..._

_- Me ayudas si me sacas de aquí._

_-Te sacaré cuando me digas donde vives._

_- Antes dime tu nombre, aún no confío en ti._

_- Velkan._

_- Kyrah, y no se donde vivo.-_dije.

_-¿se te ha olvidado la dirección?_

_- Me escape del hospital, no quiero volver a ver a mis padres, es todo. No tengo sitio a donde ir._

_- Te llevaré de regreso al hospital entonces._

_- Tócame un solo pelo y me pondré a gritar como nunca hayas oído._

_-¿Es que no te das cuenta del peligro que corres? ¿Quieres estar siempre sola?_

_- Si tanto peligro corro no hace falta involucra a mis padres, además_...- me costó decir aquello._- no quiero que les hagan daño._

_- Ellos te han dado la vida, ¿y tú les pagas como si no te importasen?_

_- No es eso..._

_- ¿Entonces qué?_

_- Tú no lo entenderías._

_- Mira, hagamos una cosa. Yo te prometo que ni a ti ni a ellos os pasa nada, y mientras volvemos al hospital me cuentas lo que se supone que no entiendo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-No confío en ti_

_-Por favor_- y me perdí de nuevo por aquel mar de caramelo, dejándome embobada. Solo pude asentir_._

Sonrió y me cogió de la mano, diciendo...

- _No tardaremos, estás en el Saint Thomas, ¿no?_

Asentí.

- _Pues, ya que no me crees y vamos mal de tiempo haremos una cosa, solo cierra los ojos, ¿bien?_

Asentí de nuevo.

Sentí una ráfaga de aire y, a los dos minutos, me susurró al oído...

- _Abre los ojos, princesa._

No puedo describir con claridad todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento. Él no parecía muy cariñoso o hablador, pero, las pocas veces que me trató tiernamente...

Me encontraba de pie ante el hospital, aún de noche (casi madrugada). Me preguntó el número de mi habitación y silenciosamente le respondí que era la 208.

- _¿Me crees ahora?_-me preguntó.

Asentí de nuevo, pues mis ojos se iban cerrando, de nuevo por culpa del cansancio.

- _Descansa, que yo estaré aquí velando tu sueño._

Y fue Morfeo quién me arrebató el sonido de su aterciopelada voz...

**3 Años después...**

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde salí por la entrada principal del Skye High School, el colegio al que iba desde hace 3 años.

Me dirigí hacia un Mercedes negro aparcado en el parking y me senté en el asiento del copiloto dejando en los asientos traseros mi mochila. Aún siendo un día nuboso, la capota estaba echada.

- _¿A dónde vamos?-_ inquirí.

_- Ya_ _que tienes tanto empeño en saber todo sobre mí te presentaré a mi familia._- respondió.

- _¿Y eso?-_contesté.

- _Llevan unos días dándome la lata diciendo que les presente a mi novia, son bastante cotillas._

- _¿Esto... saben que soy humana, no?-_pregunté temerosa.

- _No_

Resolví no decir nada más por el momento. Sabía que él estaba tenso y no quería provocar una pelea o algo similar. No presté atención al camino, perdida entre mis pensamientos, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

- _Ya estamos._

Salí del coche y mire curiosa la casa que aparecía ante mí. Daba la impresión de que era muy antigua, por el color del tejado como por el de las paredes. Rápidamente entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, donde había un hombre y dos mujeres esperándonos.

- _Ella es Kyrah, ellos son Nathan, Alexa y Norah_-dijo él brevemente y carente de emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**4 Meses después...**

Estaba lloviendo, pero no me importaba... nada me importaba ya. Desde ese fatídico día en el que los había conocido... esa tarde marcó un antes y un después.

Llegué a casa, viendo como mis padres habían dejado una nota en la mesa de la cocina... desde que superé la anemia había creado una máscara y ante ellos me mostraba tal y como era antes de mudarme, parecía una joven feliz, aunque por dentro estaba rota, desmadejada, vacía...

Oí ruidos en el piso de arriba y me dispuse a subir. Cogí un bate de mi padre y silenciosamente llegué hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta de un tirón y me encontré a un hombre mirándome fijamente.

- _No se quien es usted, pero lárguese ahora mismo o llamo a la policía._

- _Tranquila Kyrah, no vengo a hacerte nada, solo vengo a hacerte una propuesta._

No pregunté cómo sabía mi nombre, no me importaba, lo único que quería saber era...

- _¿No le conozco, cómo se que puedo confiar en usted?_

_- Comprendo tu forma de ser, se que lo de Ve..._

_- No pronuncie ese nombre ante mi, él está muerto.-_mascullé con rabia.

_- Se lo que te hizo, y también se lo que __verdaderamente__ pasó, y que tu buscas respuestas. Si entras en TVH las tendrás. Trabaja para mí y obtendrás lo que deseas._

_-¿TVH?_

_- Teenager Vampire Hunters, somos una organización que..._

_- Me hago a la idea. Está bien, quiero entrar..._

_-Larry._

_- Larry entonces. Ahora desaparece._

Se fue y me eche en la cama, encendiendo el Ipod y escuchando de fondo System Of a Down, mientras mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido hace poco. Buscaría venganza por lo que me hizo, y ya había encontrado un modo de cumplirla.

**Paula POV**

Nunca podré olvidar el día en que me revelaron el secreto de la familia. Siempre había habido un misterio que los mayores, en especial las mujeres, parecían conocer menos yo.

Era bastante frustrante, el hecho de que todos me miraran como esperando algo…la verdad es que hasta yo misma empecé a pensar que algo ocurriría. El día de mi 12 cumpleaños unos hombres vestidos de traje y con gafas de sol oscuras a lo men in black, aparecieron en mi casa; me asuste parecían la escolta de alguien importante, tenían un aire serio y autoritario.

Me sorprendió enormemente que mi madre abrazara a uno de ellos, parecía ser el jefe del grupo y nada mas ver a mi madre cambio su pose seria por una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia ella para recibir su abrazo. Baje las escaleras de mármol precipitadamente y caí de bruces al final de las mismas; los nervios me habían traicionado, algo extraño en mi, ya que normalmente tenia mucho temple y era muy ágil, siempre tenia unas excelentes calificaciones en educación física. A pesar de vivir en Sahara, mi posición en la sociedad era diferente de la del resto de mujeres, siempre me habían tratado como una mujer occidental, no tenia que llevar velo, no iban a imponerme un matrimonio de conveniencia y me brindaban la mejor educación del país.

Me sentía privilegiada por mi situación, mi familia era muy rica, mi padre era un jeque árabe muy apuesto, mi hermano pequeño prácticamente acababa de nacer y era la alegría de la casa y mi madre era la mejor mujer que jamás conoceré; sin embargo aun les guardo rencor por lo que me hicieron.

Esos hombres eran miembros de una organización secreta que luchaba contra los vampiros. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo acertada que estaba cuando me recordaron a los men in black…resulto que su presencia no era por mera cortesía, venían por mi.

El hombre que abrazo a mi madre se llamaba Larry, era el mandamás de la organización. Mi madre cuando era joven también fue obligada a ser integrante de la misma, por lo visto, las mujeres de mi familia eran descendientes de princesas saharauis que dedican su vida al rastreo de vampiros desde tiempos inmemoriales y ahora era mi turno de seguir la tradición.

Me pareció un verdadero fastidio, toda mi vida me habían dejado ser libre para ahora llegado este momento, atarme hasta no se sabe cuando a una legión de hombres de negro a los cuales no conocía y que me separaban de todo lo que conocía y amaba. Al único que no pude culpar fue a mi hermano, mi dulce Alan, con un año…el ni siquiera se daría cuanta de que yo me había marchado, pero yo le tendría siempre en mi corazón.

Esa noche celebraron una fiesta en mi honor en los jardines de la mansión, toda mi familia vino desde todos los rincones del país. Para mi sorpresa los mayores no me trataban como siempre, cuando se acercaban a saludarme hacían una reverencia ante mi y decían en bajo, que Ala te proteja princesa.

Me sentía fatal, era una despedida en toda regla. Cuando todos los invitados se fueron mi madre me aparto hacia una habitación que siempre había permanecido cerrada. Yo pensaba que era un trastero, pero cuan equivocada estaba…abrió la puerta, nunca antes había visto nada con tantos cerrojos era tan acorazado con un bunker. Dentro había estanterías y maniquíes con armas y armaduras de diferentes épocas; debajo de cada estantería ponía un nombre, en las del final reconocí el nombre de mis abuelas y el de mi madre y justo a su lado el mío.

Me habían preparado un sin fin de artilugios, podía verse la evolución de las armas desde las anticuadas ballestas a sofisticadas pistolas. Estaba impactada viendo todo aquello cuando mi madre me llamo, pose sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a hablar.

- Cariño, es la hora de que te conviertas en lo que por linaje te corresponde, una cazadora. No debes ver esto como un castigo, es un honor y un privilegio ser lo que somos, pero debes mantener el secreto por el bien de la humanidad; no buscamos el reconocimiento de los demás sino la gloria de nuestra alma; nosotros somos musulmanes y aunque se que no eres muy religiosa míralo desde el lado de hacer el bien; tu puedes cambiar la vida de muchas personas; a partir de ahora cambiaras activamente el destino de mucha gente que de no ser por tu labor morirían a manos de seres infrahumanos, vampiros- mi madre estaba concentrada en su discurso cuando la interrumpí.

- No me puedo creer que de verdad existan los vampiros…así que… ¿todas las historias que me contabas eran ciertas?- estaba perpleja.

- Si, cielo. Esas historias han ido pasando de generación en generación para enseñar a futuras cazadoras y ahora es tu turno. Se que lo harás bien, te he visto moverte y Larry hará un buen trabajo contigo. Solo te pido una cosa, ten mucho cuidado, mantente viva y regresa a tu hogar cuando sea tu hora.-

- Mama, yo no estoy preparada para esto…las historias siempre hablan de seres horribles con poderes sobrenaturales y mentes maliciosas, solo soy una niña, de verdad, ¿¡vais a mandarme a un infierno como ese!?-

- Al principio se te hará duro, nos echaras de menos igual que nosotros a ti…pero no debemos mantener comunicación por la seguridad de la familia; si un vampiro conociera tu punto débil, es decir, las personas a las que amas, te tendría a su merced y no podemos consentir algo así-

- Mama….no quiero ir, por favor, no me obligues a ir.-

- Paula, es tu destino, así es como debe ser. Hija creme cuando te digo que te terminara gustando tu nueva vida, al fin y al cabo, has nacido para ser cazadora; Larry será tu nueva familia, cuidara de ti, te entrenara…es un buen hombre…puedes confiar en el; y de verdad te digo, que en el mundo que vas a encontrar la confianza es algo difícil de encontrar; los vampiros por naturaleza son astutos, mentirosos y maliciosos, jamás y digo jamás confíes en ellos.-

- ¿Todos los vampiros son malos? La historia de la abuela Iria habla de vampiros buenos, al menos de vampiros que intentaban ser buenos.-

- Paula, que no se alimenten de sangre humana no les hace menos peligrosos. Es cierto que la abuela Iria tuvo suerte en toparse con ellos, le enseñaron mucho el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, pero nunca puedes bajar la guardia, siempre pueden tener algún momento de debilidad y entonces seria tu fin. Por favor hija, cuídate; voy a extrañarte tantísimo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOOooOOOooOOOOOoooooooOOoooooooO

Me llevaron a los Estados Unidos; allí comenzó mi entrenamiento. Al principio y durante mucho tiempo, negaba mi naturaleza y me escapaba durante días pero siempre terminaba volviendo; no quería que mi familia se avergonzara de mí. Al principio Larry se enfadaba mucho por mi comportamiento, pero poco a poco termino por aceptar que a veces necesitaba evadirme e ir por mi cuenta.

Mis reclutadores solían quejarse de mi falta de respeto a la jerarquía pero la verdad, es que mi potencial se desarrollo plenamente en poco tiempo y superaba en habilidad y fuerza a cualquiera de mis superiores, así que rápidamente ascendí posiciones en la jerarquía de la organización.

Me encargaban misiones cada vez mas complicadas, vampiros más poderosos. Siempre trabajaba sola, me resultaba muy difícil tener gente alrededor, me había convertido en alguien solitario y como bien predijo mi madre, Larry era mi único apoyo.

Me sorprendió de forma nefasta cuando un día Larry me llamo a su despacho y nada mas verme puso una cara muy seria, eso significaba que lo que iba a decirme no iba a gustarme nada y se preparaba para discutir conmigo.

- Hola Paula, te he mandado llamar para informarte sobre una nueva misión- su tono formal no me gustaba en absoluto, normalmente era mas amigable.

- ¿De que se trata?- pregunte.

- Se que te va a ser difícil aceptarlo pero…debido a tu rango, experiencia y condición debes hacerte cargo de una misión mas extraña de lo que estas acostumbrada…veras…trabajaras en equipo.-

- Bien, no es que me encante la idea, pero puedo aceptarlo. Si ese es el problema no te preocupes no me quejare si de verdad es necesaria la participación demás personas. ¿Con quien trabajare?- la mayoría de las cazadoras eran mayores que yo y me había cruzado con ellas durante las misiones.

- En realidad lo que no va a gustarte es que las cazadoras estarán a tu cargo. No tienen tanta experiencia como tu y deberás entrenarlas antes de iniciar la misión.-

- ¡No! ¿Es que me has visto cara de niñera?-

- En realidad tienen tu edad…unos 17…es solo que necesitan aprender a trabajar en equipo, os enfrentareis a un grupo de vampiros. Las instrucciones se os darán en el lugar de encuentro, California.-

- ¡Me niego!-

- No puedes negarte, necesito a alguien como tú para este trabajo, eres la única persona capacitada que esta libre para esta misión. Las chicas te caerán bien, ten un poco de paciencia, recuerda que todas están del mismo lado; estoy seguro de que harán un buen trabajo.-

Resople y salí del despacho de Larry, ¡genial! Yo de niñera….esta misión se me iba a hacer muuuuuy larga. Cerré de un portazo, estaba enfadada y casi no tenía tiempo para hacer mi equipaje antes de coger el vuelo que me llevaría al punto de encuentro.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Hola de nuevo a todos!! En nombre de las 4 queremos agradecer todos los comentarios y también esperamos que este segundo POV que interpreto yo (koko7180 / Kyrah) y Samanta (Paula) os guste. En el siguiente... (Una pista para que veáis que no soy tan mala: misión). Gracias por leer, miles de besos y abrazos de las...**

**().·. VaMp GiRlS .·.()**


	4. Misión

Ho00ola!!

soy Eishel Hale (antes me llamaba Mari Tere Cullen)

me toka actualizar a mi :p

sentimos aber tardado, pero aki lo teneis,

espero k os guste este capiii!!

* * *

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

**Misión**

El sol golpeaba con fuerza mi piel, no me molestaba por que sabia que no me quemaría, ya estaba acostumbrada al sol abrasador que había en Santa Mónica, pero había algo más que me inquietaba, no se escuchaba un ruido, eso era algo extraño, con Hilary por aquí nunca había tranquilidad.

Kyrah y yo habíamos venido a casa de Hilary a pasar el día en la piscina, aún no habían acabado las clases, pero estaba haciendo mucho calor últimamente. Abrí los ojos y me levanté de la hamaca, en la piscina no había nadie, entré en la casa y encontré a Hilary hablando por teléfono y a Kyrah al lado de ella, esperé, cerró el móvil y nos miró.

_-Larry quiere vernos- _anunció mirándonos con sus profundos ojos marrones, sin una palabra más asentimos y rápidamente nos dirigimos al dormitorio de Hilary; allí nos cambiamos de ropa, y cogimos el coche de Kyrah.

Ya hacía dos años que trabajábamos en equipo para TVH, las tres entramos en éste trabajo a la vez con quince años y todas por un motivo diferente, pero relacionado con una misma cosa: vampiros.

En estos años habíamos aprendido a conocernos, me sabía la historia de Hilary, sus padres y hermano habían sido asesinados por unos vampiros, ella fue la única que sobrevivió, aún así ella nunca deja de sonreír, es muy fuerte y lo está llevando bastante bien, al menos frente a la gente, tuvo la suerte de que sus padres eran millonarios y nunca le faltó de nada.

Kyrah...era un punto a parte, ella no solía hablar mucho, nunca nos contó su pasado, sabíamos que tenía que ver con vampiros al igual que nosotras, pero nunca nos contó nada, cuando el tema de conversación llevaba a hablar de nuestro pasado ella intentaba evitarlo con otra pregunta o simplemente de alejaba dejándonos sola, aunque en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba tristeza, se veía que estaba dolida, aunque se mantenga serena e intente no aparentar ninguna emoción sus ojos la traicionan.

Yo, bueno desde lo ocurrido con... aún no lo e superado no puedo nombrarle, me duele tanto lo que hizo, aquél día que Larry vino a buscarme decidí olvidarlo, pero la verdad es que no lo e conseguido, aún sigue ahí, como una espina clavada en el corazón, sé que debería odiarlo, y lo hago, pero por otro lado lo sigo amando; él me cambio, siempre había sido una chica dulce e inocente, pero desde aquello no volví a ser la misma, creé una máscara, en la que sólo se reflejaba rabia, me he vuelto arrogante y siempre estoy de mal humor, pero a veces me dejo llevar y vuelvo a ser la de antes.

Hilary me conoce, sabe que en realidad no soy así, por eso aguanta todo lo que hago y digo, ella es una chica muy alegre, podría decir que fue la que me sacó un poco de ese pozo en el que me encontraba y Kyrah, aunque no sea como con Hilary, las pocas veces que entablado una conversación extensa con ella me ha hecho ver que puedo confiar en ella.

Llegamos a la casa de Larry, que se encontraba a las a fueras de Santa Mónica, aunque mas que una casa era una mansión parecida a la de Hilary. Nos bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a Larry, que nos esperaba en el porche; sus ojos color café se clavaron en nosotras, estaba demasiado serio, y lo que más me inquietaba aunque no lo demostrara era el porqué querría vernos, hacía tres días nos había dado dos semanas libres.

_-Hola chicas_- sonrió- _siento haberos molestado en vuestras vacaciones._

_-Si se nota que lo sientes_ - dije con sarcasmo –_ más te vale que sea importante, de lo contrario te vas arrepentir._

_-Oh! Mi querida Nyssa, no sabes cuando he echado de menos tus amenazas estos tres días-_ sonrió con burla.

Aunque no lo soportara muchas veces, le estaba muy agradecida, él fue el que me dio una razón para seguir viviendo y el sabia que aunque yo no lo demostrara le estaba muy agradecida.

Se volvió para mirar a Kyrah.

_-Hilary, ¿qué te has echo?, te veo diferente.-_ esta pregunta nos dejó a las tres descolocadas, ¿de qué está hablando?

_-¿Qué? - _dijo Hilary

_-Bueno _-se acercó a ella y vi como se le iban los ojos para su pecho-_ estás mas guapa, ya sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que estés sola - _sonrió con lo que él pensaba que era sexy, Hilary al verlo se tapó con sus manos el pecho.

_-Larry-_ se volvió para mirarme.

_-No te pongas celosa Nyssa, sabes que tú también me puedes llamar cuando quieras al igual que Kyrah, yo soy mucho hombre para una sola mujer – _me volvió a sonreír poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Sentí que la furia acudía a mí, cerré los puños con fuerza y vi como Hilary y Kyrah, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación se echaban a un lado, miré a Larry a los ojos y pude ver que se asustó.

_-Lo s-siento Nyssa…solo estaba bromeando ya sabes- _me sonrió nervioso.

_-Eres un asqueroso pervertido- _a continuación le estrellé el puño en la cara y cayó hacia atrás.

No le di tan fuerte como cuando peleo en serio pero le di lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le doliera, sacudí mi puño y entré en la casa dejando a Larry en el suelo con su mano en la mejilla donde le golpeé, Hilary y Kyrah entraron detrás de mí y ésta ultima con una sonrisa, siempre era la misma bienvenida.

Entramos al salón donde había una chica sentada en el sofá, que nos miro detenidamente a cada una de nosotras, era de piel morena con un toque de bronce, tenía el pelo de un tono chocolate y rizado recogido en una cola y unos impresionantes ojos azules, lo que más me llamó la atención era su belleza exótica, tenía una figura contorneada pero de complexión delgada, llevaba unos pequeños shorts y una camiseta que dejaba ver un poco más del comienzo de su pecho.

_-¿Qué pasa Larry ahora te traes a tus ligues a casa? –_ dije con furia por hacernos venir cuando estaba con ésta.

La chica me fulminó con la mirada, pero no le eché cuenta, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran así, pero no abrió la boca, parecía enfadada, pero algo me decía que no era sólo por mi comentario.

Kyrah, Hilary y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de siempre, frente al sofá donde se sentaba siempre Larry, ahora ocupado por la otra chica.

_-No seas grosera Nyssa, ahora os explico todo, solo dejadme ir a por hielo para mi mejilla, te lo digo de verdad Nyssa como no dejes de hacer eso me vas arruinar ¿sabes todo el dinero que llevo gastado en hielo?_ - preguntó mientras iba a la cocina.

_-Pues deja de ser un pervertido y un acosador de menores y seguramente yo pararé de golpearte, aunque lo veo difícil, siempre haces algo que me saca de mis casillas._

Volvió al salón y se sentó junto a la chica.

_-Bueno, vamos a lo que interesa- _dijo poniéndose serio._ – os he llamado porque os necesito para una misión._

_-Pero Larry, nos diste vacaciones, ¿no hay otro grupo que pueda hacerlo? -_preguntó Hilary.

_-Lo se y lo siento, pienso recompensaros con tres semanas de vacaciones a la vuelta de ésta, pero ahora mismo todos los grupos de caza vampiros de rango A están en otras misiones, y no pueden abandonarlas por ésta, es muy peligrosa y no puedo mandar a simples novatas, podrían destrozarlas._

-_Pero nosotras somos de rango B _- dijo Kyrah hablando por primera vez.

_-Lo se, por eso vais a tener a una líder de rango A_ – nos anunció.

_-Ella _-dijo Hilary señalando a la chica.

_-Si, su nombre es Paula y es una de las mejores cazavampiros de rango A, pero ella trabaja en solitario y no veía apropiado que fuera sóla._

Mis ojos volvieron a observar a la chica de los ojos azules, y no se le veía muy contenta con su nuevo cargo, pero eso no me importó; lo que de verdad me molesto fue que Larry no confiara tanto en nosotras hasta el punto de ponernos a una líder.

_-Larry, sabes que podemos hacerlo solas, no hace falta que ella venga con nosotras, sabemos defendernos, ¿o no confías en nosotras?_ –dijo Hilary con voz seria.

_-Claro que confió en vosotras, pero ésta misión no es para un equipo de rango B; no tengo otra alternativa, estoy obligado a enviar a vuestro grupo, que sé que es el mejor de ese rango, pero no sin una líder de rango A que tenga más experiencia en este tipo de misión. No pienso mandaros solas a lo que sería un suicidio seguro, con Paula tenéis mas posibilidades de llevar la misión con éxito, además_ -añadió – no os vais a enfrentar a un vampiro, sino a tres.

_-Ya nos hemos enfrentado a tres vampiros antes, incluso a más, no creo que estos sean diferentes_ -dije.

_-Pues te equivocas, estos vampiros no se andan por las ramas, no son como los que estáis acostumbradas a matar, son muy peligrosos y te puedo asegurar que no dejaran pasar ninguna oportunidad para mataros, deberías dejar de ser tan arrogante y saltar a la mínima, ¿crees que lo hago para fastidiaros?, si crees eso es que no me conoces lo suficiente._

Me estaba comportando como una niña malcriada y caprichosa, pero no me gustaba tener a ésta en el equipo; ya me costo bastante hacerme a la idea de estar con Hilary y Kyrah, y lo peor, odio que me den ordenes.

_-No me puedo creer que me vayas a dejar a cargo de estas crías _– habló Paula _– sabes que no me gusta trabajar en grupo, pero lo peor que has podido hacer era meterme en éste, no quiero hacer de niñera, solo de ver como se comportan, al menos una de ellas _- me miró_– se que van a dar problemas y van hacer que esta misión sea mas complicada de lo que es en realidad._

_-Pero serás...-_

_-Cálmate Nysssa -_dijo Hilary agarrándome del hombro, la miré y estaba preocupada al igual que Kyrah_- continúa Larry._

_-Gracias Hilary. _Bueno, vuestra misión será en Alaska, para ser mas exactos en Denali y – Larry paró y miró a Kyrah, que estaba tensa - _¿te pasa algo, Kyrah?_

_-No, estoy perfectamente_ - pero al igual que siempre sus ojos la delataban, podía ver miedo en ellos y Hilary también se dio cuenta.

_-Bueno como decía, vuestras misión será en Alaska, se está desatando un caos en Denali, están encontrando los cuerpos de muchos ciudadanos con marcas en distintas partes del cuerpo, incluso entre sus victimas hay adolescentes que después de haberles realizados pruebas a sus cuerpos han descubiertos que fueron violadas; no queremos que esto se repita, mientras se encuentren allí tenemos una oportunidad de atraparlos, son tres vampiros, estas son sus fotos._

Solo con haber escuchado lo que dijo Larry se me pusieron los pelos de punta, era algo que nunca me había pasado, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que Larry tenía razón, estos no eran unos vampiros cualquiera, sacó tres fotos de una carpeta y las puso sobre la mesa, todas nos acercamos para verles bien.

Note como Kyrah se ponía aún mas tensa, si es que era posible y sus ojos se abrían como platos, ¿que era lo que le pasaba?

-_Sus nombres son Velkan, Kirian y Axel -_dijo señalando a cada uno

_-Perdonad, necesito ir al lavabo_ – dijo Kirah mientras se levantaba.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Kyrah?_ -preguntó Hilary.

_-Si, no te preocupes _-sonrió desapareciendo por las escalera

Volví mi atención a las fotos; el tal Velkan era, obviamente, extremadamente pálido y de una sobrehumana belleza al igual que los otros dos, tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y de color negro, sus ojos eran dorados con destellos verdes, algo que no comprendía, los vampiros solo podían tener los ojos de tres colores: negro, dorados o borgoña y este los tenia dorados-verde. Se mantenía serio y aún así seguía siendo bello, la foto solo era de la cara pero no era muy difícil de razonar que serian altos y tendrían un cuerpo perfecto, me volví para mirar al siguiente; Kirian, éste tenia unos enormes ojos bronce, estaba segura que con solo mirarte podrías caer a sus pies, su cabello estaba desordenado y era de color marrón, sus perfectos labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, no sé porque pero cuando volví a ver sus ojos sentí mariposas en mi estomago, dejé de mirarle y pasé al último ,Axel, que tenía el pelo megro, estaba también sonriendo, me fijé en que tenía los ojos dorados-azules, era todo muy extraño, si se supone que matan a humanos ¿por qué no tiene los ojos rojos como la sangre?, Larry tuvo que notar mi frustración por que respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

_-Estos vampiros son muy astutos, usan lentillas para que los confundamos con los otros vampiros, los que se niegan a beber sangre humana._

_-Beban o no sangre de humanos, siguen siendo monstruos_ -dijo Hilary con odio.

_-Pero no por ello deben "morir" - _dijo haciendo comillas en el aire_ - ¿crees que todos ellos querían ser unos monstruos?, algunos simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, con la persona equivocada; no todos están contentos de ser lo que son, mucho preferirían haber hecho su vida como humanos y morir como tales, pero no tuvieron esa suerte, algunos de ellos han encontrado otra manera de vivir sin tener que matar humanos, creen que de esa manera podrán llevar una no-vida más llevadera, sin el peso de saber que han dejado a familias sin padres o sin hijos, no debes culpar a todos los vampiros si no has conocido en tu vida a ningún vampiro que no bebiera de humanos; comprendo tu confusión, ya que el destino solo te hizo conocer a los bebedores de sangre humana, pero si conocieras a uno de estos otros seguramente no hablarías así cuando conocieras su sufrimiento._

Larry se había explicado con gran claridad, como si ya lo hubiera vivido o supiera de alguien que le hubiera pasado, miró a Hilary que le miraba sin ninguna emoción, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba meditando sus palabras.

_-Algún día te contare por qué sé todo esto, pero ahora no es el momento -_dijo Larry dulcemente, Hilary asintió y volvió su vista a las fotos.

Vimos como Kyrah bajabas las escaleras y me fije que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en su sitio.

_-¿Estás bien?- _le pregunté.

_-Si, no te preocupes._ – respondió

_-El vuelo hacia Alaska saldrá dentro de una semana, durante esta quiero que entrenéis muy duro junto con Paula, ella os enseñará varias cosas que debéis saber antes de enfrentaros a estos tipos, allí ingresareis en un instituto llamado Skye High School, no sé si es bueno o no, pero allí "estudian" nuestras queridas presas, por el alojamiento no os preocupéis me he encargado personalmente de conseguiros una casa a las afueras donde podréis estar tranquilas; os empiezo advertir y esto vas mas para Paula y Nyssa que para ninguna, no quiero peleas, esta misión es muy importante, pero no es solamente por esto si no porque también compartiréis casa y no quiero que estéis todo el santo día discutiendo, ¿de acuerdo? _- asentimos las dos a regañadientes - _y respecto a vuestros padres o tutores yo me hago cargo de inventar una excusa de vuestra ausencia, ah, sobre vuestras armas, como ya tenéis cada una la suya propia, solo os daré algunas cosas más que os serán útiles el día de vuestra partida, ¿algo que decir?_

_-Sí, te odio, y más te vale que adiestres a esta mocosa para que no me de problemas o de lo contrario iré sola _-dijo Paula señalándome- _no puedo perder el tiempo trabajando de niñera._

Se levantó de su sitio y salió por la puerta, genial, tendría que convivir con ella y encima aguantarla como líder, no podría ir mejor.

_-Perdonarla, tiene mucha carácter, pero ya veréis como pronto se lleva bien con vosotras, aunque en el caso de Nyssa te sugiero que empieces a comportarte como una adulta y dejes de ser una niña caprichosa y cabezona, o de lo contrario no le caerás bien._

_-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera caerle bien? –_ contraataqué.

_-Nyssa - _dijo severo.

_-¿Sabes qué? deja de tratarme como si fueras mi padre, ya tengo uno y no me hace faltan dos, sé cuidarme sola y voy a intentar llevarme bien con ella, pero eso no cambia que no la soporte._

Me levanté y me encerré en el baño, tenía que tranquilizarme, mi fuerte carácter me volví a jugar una mala pasada, me miré en el espejo, mi pelo negro ondulado caía hasta más abajo de mi pelvis, , y apretaba mis labios con fuerza, mis manos se agarraban como zarpas al lavabo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, empecé a tranquilizarme poco a poco, observé un poco más mi imagen, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de una chica débil, como si me fuera a romper al mínimo contacto físico, aunque solo lo aparentase, en realidad tenía bastante fuerza.

Cualquiera diría que soy la misma de antes, jamás pensé que me pondría un piercing en la ceja, fue el instinto rebelde de hace dos años, aún recuerdo lo enfadados que se pusieron mis padres cuando me vieron llegar con un piercing, les iba a dar algo, aún así todo el mundo me decía que me quedaba muy bien, que seguía igual de guapa, según ellos me daba un toque rebelde y a la vez de seriedad por las gafas, y así fue como decidi ponerme otro en el labio inferior, me reí de mí misma, estaba dando una imagen de mí a la gente que no era cierta, ¿porqué lo hacía?, por odio ¿y porque tenía que pagar mi odio con todo el mundo?... para esto no tenía ninguna explicación, sólo sé que todo era una máscara y que yo en realidad no quería ser así.

Me levanté la camiseta y miré el tatuaje que tenia en mi vientre junto al ombligo, eran unas letras árabes, significaban el nombre de la organización Teenager Vampire Hunters, todas las caza vampiros teníamos uno, Kyrah lo tenia en el tobillo, Hilary en las lumbares y Paula...me fijé que lo tenía en la nuca.

Todo esto tiene una explicación; según nos contó Larry, durante generaciones, la organización permaneció a ellos, ya que estos eran los que tenían la costumbre de inculcar a sus hijas en el arte de ser caza vampiros, pero desde hacia cincuenta años empezó a dirigirlo el padre de Larry, hasta que él falleció y Larry tomo su puesto, por eso la mayoría de caza vampiros son árabes y hay muy pocas como nosotras, debí haberme dado cuenta de que Paula lo era.

Me lavé la cara para despejarme un poco y salí del baño, las chicas me esperaban abajo para marcharnos, suspiré, tendría que descansar... mañana empezarían los entrenamientos y serían unos días muy duros.

* * *

**Samanta-m:** ja ja ja chicass debeis obedecerme!!

**Eishel Hale:** si claro...xk tu lo digas...

**Samanta-m:** pues si! yo soy la jefa!

**Eishel Hale:** já a mi nadie me da ordenes...

**Yuliss:** va chikas dejad d discutir..no veis que hay publico?

**koko7180:** yuliss tiene razon chicas...

**Samanta-m:** uy es vdd, lo siento lectoras! espero que os haya gustado mi entrada triunfal!!

**Eishel Hale:** pero seras creia! bueno a lo que iba...que gracias por sus reviews y las vemos pronto!

**Yuliss y koko7180:** si...mejor nos vamos...que esta pelea va pa largo...Adios y gracias por leer!!

Ya sabeis chicas si kereis k volvamos pronto, dejad **reviews!!** esa es nuestro sueldo, si no cobramos no escribimos ¬¬...aya vosotras xDDD

Bye, Bye!!

().·. VaMp GiRlS .·.()


	5. NOTA DE AUTOR

**Hola chicas!**

**Aquí al habla Yuliss, una de las 4 Vamp Girls...**

**No sé ni como empezar...**

**Primeramente, en nombre de las cuatro, sentimos mucho haberlo abandonado así, sabemos que estuvo muy muy muy mal, no era nuestra intencion, pero ya sabeis que llevar un fic entre cuatro es algo dificil, mas que nada por organizarnos, y sobre todo por coincidir... cosa que no ha ocurrido en todo este año...**

**Sorry! sorry! sorry!**

**Entre que ya se acababa el verano (pasado) y cada una empezaba su curso, universidad, yo me fui a Chicago con una beca.... pues se nos hizo imposible. Depsues a lo largo del curso, Sam estaba perdida con la universidad, y a mí me pillo Selectividad (los examenes de acceso a la universidad) así que estuve estudiando a muerte. Tamy igual que yo ya que somos de la misma edad y Mari Tere (Eishel Hale) el colegio, las amigas, etc etc...**

**Conclusión... no hemos podido seguir...**

**Ahora... la pregunta del millon...**

**¿Seguiremos?**

**He de confesar que no lo se. Aun no he coincidido con las otras 3 y ahora mismo estoy hablando con Sam por messenger (Que por cierto.. sigue viva!! hay que celebrarlo!! no supe nada de ella en casi un año... xD) y le dije que si le parecia bien dejar una nota...**

**Se´que sera imperdonable si lo dejamos y no continuamos... sé que sera una P*** muy grande... pero realmente teneis que comprender... es llevar una historia entre 4 personas...**

**Y por cierto, lei en los reviews ultimos, que por que no lo estabamos haciendo en un narrador omnisciente... por la sencilla razón de que queriamos participar las cuatro.. y así era mas fácil. Pero dado un caso, si vemos que entre todas no se puede sacar adelante, ya nos planteariamos el seguirlo entre dos personas o incluso una (yo soy una de las que quiere seguirlo personalmente, a´mí este fic me encanta y lo quiero seguir de todo corazón...)**

**Puede que al final decidamos cerrar esta cuenta, y abrir este fic en una d las cuentas d las cuatro si es que tomamos la ultima decision... no lo se... todo lo que diga ahora.. son suposiciones...**

**Prometo decid lo que sea cuando sepa algo.**

**Seguramente sea yo la que entre a la cuenta y lo informe.. jajaja**

**En fin... perdonadnos otra vez...**

**Un besitooooo**

**Yuliss**

**(*)VaMp GiRlS(*)**


End file.
